


The Gift of Spring

by sendmerainstormsreturning



Series: A Change in Season [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Determined Éowyn, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Memories, Post-War of the Ring, Romance, Sweet Faramir, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmerainstormsreturning/pseuds/sendmerainstormsreturning
Summary: A short companion piece to "A Change of Season", told from Faramir's point of view, the morning after he and Eowyn are wed.





	The Gift of Spring

The soft light of morning drifts in through gauzy curtains, hitting her blonde strands, setting them to sparkling like pebbles in a river. Never was there a more beautiful sight to greet the day! She makes a contented, sleepy sort of grunt, and rolls towards me. Those fierce, bright eyes blinking slowly to wakefulness, she smiles, uttering a blissful “hello my love”.

Oh! How blessed, how lucky I am that she is mine, my lady wife! In word and in deed, we are bound, and all my mornings hereafter shall be full of her. Oh Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of my heart, I will love you all the days of my life, and swear my fealty to you, body and soul.

My mind wanders back to the early days of our meeting, when the world was dark and fraught with peril, and I smile as I remember my first encounter with my lady wife. So fierce and strong for one of her stature, she marched to my office as war waged around us, and asked, nay demanded that I release her from the houses of healing, to seek her fate upon the Pelennor!

Standing there, in a simple dress and shawl, her arm bound tightly to her, the strength of an army shining in her eyes, I was at once charmed, and more than a little awestruck.

That this woman, albeit of noble bearing and birth, would make demands of me, steward of Gondor that I was, was inconceivable! Neither my father, nor my brother, would have stood for such forward impertinence, and yet, in that moment, all I wanted was to grant her wish. Would that it were in my power to grant her such a boon, but I too was a prisoner of those halls. In recompense, I gave her a window, from which she could watch our glory or our doom. Oh how curious that a simple window, would change my path

I would meet you in the gardens of the houses of healing, watching, waiting, and daring to hope as the fires of the mountain burned and all the hosts of evil beset the ones we loved. Our shared grief became shared hopes, and a friendship grew up among soil long thought barren.

Then all at once, the winter of war melted into victorious spring, all for the courage of a Halfling. The long fighting was at end, Sauron defeated, the line of kings restored, but for all that, the most precious gift was you.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand alone piece, but draws on many of the same themes as "A Change of Season", so they are probably best read together.


End file.
